lagi mo na lang akong dinededma
by pertut2011
Summary: isang song fic na ginawa ko kagabi... first time ko to kaya sori kung medyo magulo kasi sobrang inaantok na ko nyan....


_Matagal__ko__nang__ gusting __malaman__ mo_

_Matagal__ko__nang__itinatago-tago__ 'to_

"Oi, polka…" ang sambit ni Natsume kay Mikan

"Ang kulit mo! Sabing MIKAN ang pangalan ko eh!" ang galit na galit na sigaw ni Mikan.

"Ma-… ma…" ang tanging lumabas sa bibg ni Natsume.

_Nahihiyang__magsalita_

_At __umuurong__aking__dila_

"Ano?" ang sagot ni Mikan.

"….."

_Pwede__ bang __bukas__na_

_Ipagpaliban__muna__natin__ to._

"…." Di matapos ni Natsume ang kanyang pangungusap. Ang tangi lang nyang nasabi ay "ang pangit mo talaga!"

_Dahil__kumukuha__lang__ng__tiyempo_

_Upang__sabihin__sa__iyo__…_

"NATSUME!!!!!!!"

_Mahal__kita__pero__di__ mo __lang__alam_

_Mahal__kita__pero__di__ mo __lang__randam_

_Mahal__kita__kahit__di__ mo __na__ako__tinitignan_

_Mahal__kita__kahit__di__ mo __lang__alam__… oh __woah__…_

"Oi, batang paslit?" ang tawag ni Natsume

"Bakit na naman?" ang banas na sagot ni Mikan

_Matagal__ko__nang__gustong__sabihin__ to _

_Matagal__ko__nang__gustong__aminin__sa__yo_

"ma-….." ang tanging lumalabas sa bibig ng kuro neko sa tuwing nagkakaroon sya ng pagkakataong magtapat ng kaanyang nararamdaman.

"Ano nga kasi yun?!?" ang galit nag alit na tanong ni Mikan

_Sandali__heto__na_

_Sasabihin__ko__na__nga_

_Ngayon__na__mamaya_

_O __baka__pwedeng__bukas__na_

"….ahmm… palitan mo na nga yang panty mo! Gasgas na yung design nyan eh!" oo natorpe na naman si Natsume at iba ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig.

_Dahil__kumukuha__lang__ng__buwelo_

_Upang__sabihin__sa__iyo__… __woah_

"NATSUME!!! BWISIT KA TALAGA!!!!!" ang huling isinigaw ni Mikan sa mukha ni Natsume bago umalis.

Mahaba-habang away na naman to para sa dalawa nating love birds…

_Mahal__kita__pero__di__ mo __lang__alam_

_Mahal__kita__pero__di__ mo __lang__ramdam_

_Mahal__kita__kahit__di__ mo __na__ako__tinitignan_

_Mahal__kita__kahit__di__ mo __lang__alam__… oh __woah_

Isang linggo nang di pinapansin ni Mikan si Natsume. Kaya umisip sya ng paraan para humingi ng tawad nang di masisira ang kanyang "image."

_Ngunit__kumukuha__lang__ng__tiyempo_

_Upang__sabihin__sa__iyo__… __woah_

"Good evening everybody. You're still listening to "Alice 77.1, rockin' the academy to the fullest! This is Mikan, signing in for today's 'batian, kulitan at kung ano pa man!"

(yup! That's Mikan sa isang show sa radio station ng alice academy)

"ok. Lets start the show with some greetings… oh! Here's the first one. Yeah and it has been sent a lot of times. The sender seems to be desperate for me to read this. Ok here it goes… Dear Mikan.. I can see it's for me! Anyway, on with the mail…"

_Mahal__kita__pero__hindi__ mo __lang__alam_

_Hindi mo __lang__alam__kasi__di__ mo __naman__ako__tinitignan_

_Ayaw__ mo __naman__itanong__sa__ akin _

_Kasi__baka__nga__naman__hindi__naman__ikaw_

_At __hindi__ko__rin__naman__sa'yo__sasabihin_

_Kasi__ayoko__ pa __sa__ngayon__manligaw_

_Mahal__kita__pero__hindi__nga__lang__halata_

_Hindi __halata__kasi__wala__nga__naman__akong__ginagawa_

_Hindi __ako__kumikibo__handi__ako__nagsasalita__wala_

_Pero__hindi__ako__torpe_

_Hindi __ko__lang__talaga__masabi__sa'yo__ng__harapan_

_Mahal__kita__pero__dehins__ mo pa __rin__ramdam_

_Hindi mo __ko__titignan__hindi__rin__kita__titignan_

_Lagi__ mo __lang__akong__pakikiramdaman_

_Lagi__rin__kitang__pakikiramdaman_

_At __araw-araw__tayong__magde-dedmahan_

_Hanggang__sa__tayo__ ay __magkabistuhan_

_Pero__ngayong__malapit__nang__matapos__ang__kanta__ko_

_Nais__kong__magkaaalaman__na_

_Nais__kong__ako__na__rin__ang__magsabi__sa'yo__ng__harapan_

_Kasi__alam__kong__ dun din __naman__ang__tuloy__nyan_

_At __dalawa__rin__lang__naman__ang__posibleng__sagot__dyan__oo__ o __hinde_

_Kaya__eto__na__sasabihin__ko__na__para__matapos__na_

_At __hindi__na__magka-tsismisan__oa_

_Sasabihin__ko__na__para__wala__nang__problema_

_At __para__ hind __na__rin__kayong__lahat__nabibitin__ pa_

"mahal kita…by pervertedjerk wow! That was long….uhm.. do you mean all this? Please tell me cause I'm getting uhm… confused all of a sudden… tell me who you are before its.. its too late. You can call me up in our hotline: 672-2126…don't be shy…. Ok. Back to the show. We have prizes to give away so stay tuned. We'll be right back after a few reminders so just sit back, relax and KEEP ROCKIN'! This is Mikan in "batian, kulitan at kung ano pa man" and your still listening to alice 77.1, rockin' the academy to the fullest!"

_Mahal__kita__pero__di__ mo __lang__alam_

_Mahal__kita__pero__di__ mo __lang__ramdam_

_Mahal__kita__kahit__di__ mo __na__ako__tinitignan_

_Mahal__kita__kahit__lagi__ mo __na__ lang__akong__dinededma__…._

"Alice 77.1 rockin' the academy to the fullest. Your still with me, dj Mikan in the show "batian, kulitan at kung ano pa man. Oh! A caller! Hello?"

"Hi"

"Who's this?"

"uhm… pervertedjerk…."

"oh! Its you!"

"yeah"

"so are you telling the truth about the mail you sent?"

"yeah"

"aww…thanks,,, so tell me, what's your real identity?"

"you really wanna know?"

"of course!"

"turn around and put that thing on off air"

"what-"

"just do it!"

"ok! You know you sound like" pagtalikod ni Mikan… "Natsume…."

"ako to. Mikan…"

"anong…" hindi namalayan ni Mikan na hindi pala nya na-off-air ang mic dahil sa sobrang gulat na sinabi ni Natsume ang kanyang pangalan kay naririnig sila sa buong academy

"Mahal kita" ang diretsong sabi ni Natsume

"ang aka-" sabi ni Mikan ngunit naputol sya ni Natsume

"mahal mo ba ko?" ang isa pang diretsong tanong ni Natsume

"…oo-" ang namumulang sagot ni Mikan ngunit bago siya nakatapos ay napatigil sya dahil sa halik ni Natsume. Oo. Hinalikan siya ni Natsume sa labi.

Pagkatapos ng mahigit ilang sandaling halik, tumigil sila para huminga. Hindi maikakaila ang pamumula sa kanilang mga mukha. Lalong-lalo na si Natsume.

"so, tayo na?" ang tanong ni Natsume

"oo na" ang sagot naman ni Mikan

Pagkatapos noon ay hinalikan ni Natsume uli si Mikan sa pisngi at ibinulong na "sabi ko i-off air mo. On air pa rin oh! Putcha! Nadinig na tao sa buong academy nyan! Ang bobo mo talaga! Tsk tsk tsk!"

"wha? Shit! On-air pa rin! Nalimutan ko! Argh!!" ang mangiyakngiyak na sabi ni Mikan sa kahihiyan

Nang-asar pa si Natsume at nilakasan ang boses para siguradong madidinig sa kahit anong sulok ng academy. "kita tayo mamaya sa Sakura tree! I love you Polka-dots!"

Nang sya ay lumabas, bakas sa mukha nya ang matinding saya at sa unang pagkakataon, naramdaman nyang Malaya na sya sa kadiliman dahil kanyang-kanya na ang liwanag na inaasam-asam at yo ay si Mikan….


End file.
